Ad astra
by Papaveri
Summary: Como si le hubiesen contado un secreto tan bonito que no hubiese podido controlarse. / PWP, genderbend


**Pairing: **Fem!Polonia/Lituania

**Palabras: **705

**Notas: **Nombres humanos: Felicja para Fem!Polonia y Toris para Lituania. Oh, y pegging, porque es básicamente de lo que va el fic e igual no es del gusto de todos. ¡Por si acaso!

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Si se pudiese enamorar de verdad, a Felicja se le habría abierto el corazón igual que a Toris la boca cuando ella lo penetra despacito, casi casi con cariño, y qué lástima que no pueda sentirlo pero casi le parece notar cómo le vibran a él las cuerdas vocales al partir ese gemido en pedacitos de algo parecido a notas musicales.

–¿Te hago daño?

La sensación es rarísima y el cosquilleo de entre las piernas le tira de la comisura de los labios, y le acaricia a Toris la rodilla, raspándole un poco con las uñas (tiene las piernas bonitas, y hay algo como un escalofrío que sube por su espalda cuando le rodea las caderas con ellas; hay un momento fantástico justo cuando lo hace, cuando intuye sus tobillos contra la piel del muslo, entonces, un momento en el que su mente y su cuerpo están a punto de perder el equilibrio en las líneas rectas de Toris, que en el fondo, tiene que repetirse tragándose un gorgorito de placer, no es tan guapo).

Las cejas de él dibujan algo parecido a un garabato y tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios atrapados entre los dientes y algo que empieza a ser una sonrisa, una sonrisa que la pilla algo desprevenida y que se levanta con lentitud, como sus párpados cuando Toris la mira. Antes de que conteste hay un silencio empalagoso y quieto, y esa palabra le rueda en la lengua de una forma tan fantástica que a Felicja le dan ganas de morderle los labios (y el cuello y los hombros y el pecho y todo lo demás como si estuviese hecho de chocolate blanco). El rojo de sus mejillas parece la sombra de los fuegos artificiales de sus ojos y de esa sonrisilla entre tímida y juguetona, y Felicja aprieta los labios porque casi puede oír el _Vamos, muévete _que supone, con cierta malicia, que no se atreve a decir. Avanza un poquito y a Toris le vibra la voz un segundo:

–No.

* * *

A Toris el cuerpo está empezando a reaccionarle por su cuenta y se imagina que la satisfacción que está suavizando los rasgos afilados de Felicja es en parte por esa sensación tonta de estar haciéndolo estrechar las sábanas entre las manos, maravillosamente crispadas, y haciéndolo arquear la espalda de vez en cuando, ah, ah.

La idea le hace burbujas en el estómago y la garganta y entonces se muerde la lengua para no darle la satisfacción de oírlo gemir otra vez; Felicja arruga un poco el ceño, y está tan guapa. Le gusta cómo mueve las caderas de esa forma distinta a la de cuando él está dentro de ella (a su cerebro no le da tiempo a echar de menos su calor porque, _ah_, _¡ah!_, y las piernas se le doblan como si tuviese un resorte en las rodillas; Felicja se ríe), le gustan los mechones cortos de su pelo rubio revuelto y la sombra imperceptible de sus pestañas larguísimas sobre su cara bonita, le gusta el ritmo de sus movimientos y le gusta cuando se muerde los labios y le dice que _ni se te ocurra quedarte callado, eh, Toris_, y respira hondo, y suspira y suspira y suspira; Toris se siente como si fuese un cubito de hielo que ella está haciendo rodar contra sus dientes, y se derrite igual con sus jadeos melosos de café con leche.

No, no, igual no; Toris se deshace sobre la cama de golpe, con el cuerpo medio confundido por todas esas sensaciones, como si le hubiesen contado un secreto tan bonito que no hubiese podido controlarse. Es un orgasmo de ruidos apagados porque él se tapa la boca, pero Felicja se ríe, de nuevo, esta vez casi sin aire y con las cejas distendidas. _Me gustas me gustas me encantas_, piensa, piensa Toris.

Cuando se le calman los pulmones, Felicja se tumba encima de él y puede sentir el temblor caliente de su pecho contra el suyo, a Felicja mordisqueándole el cuello.

Aún con los restos de la risa de antes en la punta de la lengua, Felicja le marca los lunares que tiene en el cuello y él la siente vibrar una vez más, dentro, dentro.

* * *

_La verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguna nota de autor decente para este fic._

_La idea salió de una conversación por Twitter con cierta amiga, y me pareció una muy muy muy buena idea (su parte también, por cierto, aaah) y al final me ha acabado saliendo asombrosamente rápido y relativamente... claro. La expresión española para "strap-on", por cierto, es superfea; me encanta cómo suena "arnés", pero "consolador con arnés" es tan mecánico que suena hasta ridículo._

_Las escenas de sexo son superdivertidas de escribir siempre, de todas formas._

_En realidad esto no tiene título, btw. El título de la página significa "hasta las estrellas" y probablemente sea el chiste verde más pretencioso de la historia._

_Y nada, eso, ¡que espero que os guste!_

_Gracias por leer, como siempre _


End file.
